


Little Lessons

by Arashis9



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, this is my first time posting shit to this website but i have dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashis9/pseuds/Arashis9
Summary: Javier proposed, “If I teach you Spanish, like good speaking Spanish, tell me who this man is. It’s not fair to not know my competition, Maria.”“Competition?” Maria parroted incredulously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm doing it.

“Whoa Whoa, keep clam slow down, you’re doing just fine Maria”

“Sadie if I die because of this horse I’ll come back to take you with me” Maria spat, eyes trained on the horse, hands shaking as she held the reins.

Of course, Sadie just laughed at her response, “Oh come on now Maria, horse riding takes some practice. Plus, this is the best Colt I could get you. He’s fast, smart, and definitely calm enough for a beginner like you.”

Maria glared at the back of the horse’s head. Sure didn’t feel like he was calm, with this refusal to slow down and all.

“Just, adjust your weight back and pull on the reins a bit,” Sadie trotted ahead of her on her respective horse to demonstrate, “see, not that tough? You got this.”

Maria didn’t feel too encouraged. She was adjusting her weight back and forth trying to get the beast to slow down from a trot to a walk, but clearly, he felt the tension and took it as a chance to go a ‘little wild’ as Sadie would put it.

In an instant, the fucker bolted off at top speed and the last thing Maria heard was a distant _‘Oh Shit’_ from Sadie.

\---

Maria woke up to a tent ceiling and a whole lot of pain. She coughed out a “fuck” and slowly sat up, looking around to see that she was back at camp.

“So you’re finally awake.” A voice behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin. She turned around to see it was Charles, whittling at some wood with a knife.

Of course is was Charles.

She fell back down and laughed, because how could she not? Here she is lying in a tent with the man she’s had a terrible crush on for the past 2 months. Of course, in the worst condition possible.

“Sadie told me to watch after you till you woke up.” 

“I’m sure she did.” Maria sighed, with a slight chuckle at the end. It’s not secret between her and Sadie that she has feelings for Charles. Maria would die for Sadie in an instant, but right now she wanted to kill her. Sadie was absolutely awful at match maker.

There was a moment of silence, and Maria refused to look at Charles. She could already feel the awkward tension building. She can’t wait to tell Sadie the special layer of hell that is unfolding in this moment.

“How are you feeling?” Charles spoke up, breaking the ice. Maria made the mistake of looking up at him. His steel eyes going soft desperately trying to read the situation, read Maria’s eyes. She felt her face heating up and she quickly looked back up at the ceiling.

“I’m alright. Just a little sore. A lot sore.”

“How’s your face feeling?”

Maria froze and sat up looking at Charles with fear and without skipping a beat asked, “What’s wrong with my face?”

Charles sighed with a slight ‘ha’ at the end, his version of laughing as Maria has learned. “You’re fine Maria, your nose is just bleeding, that’s all. You can’t tell?” His hand fished behind him and returned with a rag “Here,” He leaned in gently cupping Maria’s face, patting away the blood with the rag, all with a small smile on his face. She was frozen. The way his close-lipped smile radiated thoughtful amusement, rough hands so soft on her face but burning just the same; she was absolutely overwhelmed. It was a tender moment, and since she joined the gang, this is the closest she’s ever felt to the man. In this moment, she could feel his kindness, his gentle nature that she’s only admired from afar. But, it was only a moment. He leaned back, crumpling up the rag behind him, sitting back then getting ready to stand.

“Hey Charles!” She blurted out without thinking. The man, now standing, stopped. Maria searched for appropriate words, and hastily landed with “When I learn how to ride that horse… will you teach me how to track?”

He leaned to one side thinking with a serious look on his face, mock contemplating, then smiled with a “Sure Maria.” He left the tent, “You better name that horse if you’re ever going to get along with him” he said, voice trailing off into the distance.

Maria, dumbfounded by what just happened, just stared blankly.

Maybe Sadie is good at match maker.

\---

It was surely an embarrassment to be 23 and not know how to properly ride a horse.

It’s just unfortunate that it was even more embarrassing to come back with a bleeding nose and bruised body passed out because said horse wasn’t having it. And well, everyone in the camp made their rounds to pick on Maria.

Well, at least they tried to.

Sadie was fiercely protective of Maria. Which makes sense. Both of their lives were changed with horrid O’Driscol encounters. When Maria first came into the gang, Sadie was right there to hold her hand through it, since after all, she’s been through the same thing. That kinship blossomed into a fierce friendship, and no one is fiercer than Sadie.

“Say some dumb shit about Maria again, Micah, and I’ll stab your god damn eyes out!” She seethed, glaring at the man across the campfire. Micah, knowing well when to pick his battles, walks away with a huff.

“You don’t have to defend me Sadie. It’s not that big of a deal, my own fault after all.”

“Yeah, well maybe I just don’t like Micah very much” Sadie shrugged.

“I can still hear you ya’ know!” Micah shouted from the other side of the camp.

“Good, I hope ya’ do!” Sadie yelled back, causing the two ladies to break into laughter.

“Thanks for the horse, and teaching me Sadie. I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t even mention it. Working women gotta stick together. I know you wouldn’t last long in the kitchen, just a shame you’ve never ridden a horse though.” Sadie patted Maria’s back, then pulled her close and whispered “Plus you gotta get good soon for Charles.” with a dirty smile.

“Sadie!” Maria gasped, lightly hitting her back in jest and awkwardly chuckling. She couldn’t keep to smile off her face, so she opted to covering her mouth. “I think he’s just playing with me, nothing serious, pity if nothing else.” Maria said with a sad, but still hopeful tone. She really couldn’t believe his playful reaction to her request. And it didn’t help that Sadie wouldn’t let her forget it.

“Men don’t play with things they don’t like.” Sadie said matter of factly, then taking a swig of her drink.

“Talking about men eh?” Javier inquired, approaching the fire with his guitar under his arm. “ _Does Maria have a crush? Is it me?”_ He teased in Spanish.

Maria huffed in response and rolled her eyes. Sadie looking between the two of them, confused as hell, then nudging Maria “What did he say? Huh?”

“It’s between me and the lady, Ms. Adler” Javier said in a sing song voice sitting across from them, then turning to Maria, “Ay Maria why won’t you talk to me in Spanish?”

“You know exactly why Javier. Wish I could” She shrugged. She’s told him many times before that even though her family was originally from Cuba, when they moved to America, well, America was for English. She still understood most of what Javier said, some words occasionally slipping through the cracks, but speaking it? That was not her forte. 

“You’re up Adler” Bill said in passing, and Sadie got up to cover her shift.

“You better tell me what the hell he said!” Sadie said, pointing at Maria, then ran to her post.

“Guess it’s just you and me chica.” Javier smiled. “So, you gotta tell me, who is the hombre that stole your heart?”

“Jesus Javier not so loud!” She hushed, running to the other side to sit next to him. She figured not having to yell across a roaring flame would keep the volume down.

“Is he in the gang? Guy you met in town? Us Latinos gotta stick together chica, come’on! Or,” Javier snakes his arm around Maria’s waist and pulls her close “Is it me?”

“Oh Javi,” Maria soothed, cupping Javier’s face with her hands, “I’m not telling, but I’ll give you a hint?” Javier leaned in closer, pulling her in tighter with a smirk and let out a raspy “yeah?”

“It’s not you” Maria deadpanned, pushing Javier away lightly.

“ _You’re breaking my heart, love.”_ He gripped his chest, definitely playing the drama up, giving Maria quite the chuckle.

“ _Is sorry Javi, my heart are picky like thing._ ” Maria slurred, tripping over her Spanish.

“Ay mami you’re Spanish really is that bad” Javi laughed, rubbing Maria’s back he teased “ _It’s fucking adorable!”_ Maria shook his hand off him with a pout that said ‘I fucking told you so’ and gazed into the fire. After a long pause, Javier proposed, “If I teach you Spanish, like good speaking Spanish, tell me who this man is. It’s not fair to not know my competition, Maria.”

“Competition?” Maria parroted incredulously. “I hear about those bar stories with you and the women there, Javier.”

“Hey, I’m offering you the gift of a language for the price of a name” Javier shrugged, clearly avoiding the bar topic. Maria, head in hand looked up at him with smiling eyes snickered.

“ _A deal you have got now Sir!_ ”

“We’ll work on that, chica.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yehaw intensifies

“Wow, this is actually happening.” Maria whispered in awe. For once this horse, strike that, Branch (since it was a branch he aimed for when strategically whacking her off the last time), was listening. They’ve been at this for a solid three days post ‘the incident’ when she was knocked off. Sadie, an angel, took the time to tame her temper, and help her tame Branch who was ‘calm enough for beginners’. It was a rough start, but here they are now, calmly trotting by a river side, tranquil as fuck.

“See? I told you so. Now you can go hunting and tracking, or whatever, with you know who.” Sadie joked. Maria’s stomach did a flip just thinking about it. The only time she’s really spent that much time alone with Charles was in the tent, and Sadie for sure set that up. It was going to be her and Charles for actual hours, interacting, getting to know each other.

“Earth to Maria?”

“Oh, sorry, just thinking that’s all” Maria said shyly.

“You’re thinking too much. Charles, he’s a quiet guy. Gotta go in with your best foot forward, not this shy-girl act. When I met Jake, I looked him dead in the eye and said, ‘you, me, we got something special. Let’s make it happen’. He had suitors, other pretty lady’s frail as twigs, but me? He knew we’d be partners for life…” Sadie trails off looking ahead, then gives a loud sigh, and physically shakes the feeling off. “You, Maria, you gotta be strong in love, just as strong as you are out here.” Were her last words before riding ahead, saying something along the lines of ‘I’ll meet you back at camp’ before disappearing into the distance.

Maria stopped, Branch giving a hearty neigh. There was always a lot that Sadie kept away from Maria, probably babying her in some sort of way. She was the big sister type for sure, but Maria wish that she was strong enough to be small around her too. After all, they were best friends at the very least. She gave a deep sigh before stroking Branch’s mane.

“Let’s head home boy” and with that, they galloped back to camp.

\---

Trotting in was a pride thing. Maria could hold her head up high, knowing full well that yes, she could definitely ride a horse now and by herself. A childish thing to be proud of since she was completing a milestone well after it’s time, but hey, it was something. She dismounted and tied Branch up, giving him a good brush before walking in chin high. From the corner of her eye she could see Hosea and Arthur giving her a slow clap. Sure it was in jest, but Maria took a bow, a curtsey, and then then yet another, grander bow. She was getting into it and their laughs weren’t helping her cease her performance.

“So you can ride a horse now?”

“Fuck ! Ah shit you scared the life out of me” Maria screech, stumbling forward, her reaction getting some knee slaps from the peanut gallery. She turned around, and-

of course, it was Charles.

She froze, frantically trying to sort out how to react to the situation, as if ‘oh hey, yeah I learned how to ride a horse’ was the most difficult sentence to construct. Meanwhile the awkward tension was building, example A to be found on Charles’ face, eye darting back and forth unsure of how to proceed. 

“Looks like you broke the poor girl, Charles” Arthur laughed, passing by the two of them. Charles opened his mouth, about to say something, but was interrupted. 

“Oh shut it Arthur, like I’m something that can be broken like that!” Maria snapped back. Apparently, a comeback was easier to phrase than a simple sentence. She turned to Charles, who was still waiting for a response. It was do or die and Sadie said be strong. Fuck it. “And yeah, I learned to ride the horse, or should I say Branch.” She gleamed, feigning a confidence with crossed arms and proud façade. Charles smiled. It was warm and kind and probably the kind he would show to Jack recovering from a fall, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

“So… the lesson…” He began, but as if Maria with her eagerness could let him finish.

“Yes! Are you still up for it? If you can’t it’s fine, I understand you’re busy and all I mean-” 

“Maria.” Charles interrupted firmly.

Maria stopped rambling instantly, her mind only now beginning to curse her for talking so damn much to the guy who barely fucking talks. What a bad move. Still, trying to stay cheery, she followed with a confident “Yeah?”

“I’m free tomorrow, we can ride out at dawn?” He offered, his calm and soothing voice melting Maria to her core, chipping away at her act.

“Yeah… I’d like that a lot.” She said, nodding and visibly relaxing, her volume no longer trying to compensate for fear. It was strange really, her feelings were like a hurricane; and once the fear, shock and shyness passed, well, being with Charles just felt right.

He didn’t expect this tone shift, and shifted uncomfortably from one side to the next, hand rubbing his arm. What this meant to Maria? Absolutely nothing but questions. But rising any emotional response that wasn’t inherently negative from this man was a plus. It meant something at the very least.

“Alright, I’ll see you then. Get some good rest tonight it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” He replied, turning around and walking away. How did he manage to do that looking so cool? Unfair, truly. 

Maria standing there right where he left her, was still trying to decipher Charles' body language. Was it good? Was it bad? Is he looking forward to tomorrow or is he regretting the promise the he made? She didn’t have time to find conclusions, she was already going to be late for her _other_ lesson.

\---

“ _You understand me right? Repeat after me, the mountains are pretty_ ”

“ _The mountains are pretty_ ”

“ _Okay, now talk about the mountains.”_

“ _The mountains are pretty… trees lots of sky big clouds…_ fuck Javier I’m shit at this...” Maria lamented, leaning down to drop her head to the wood. They decided to set up ‘Spanish 101’ at one of the more isolated tables, trying their best to avoid any passerby that’d compromise the ‘judgement free’ zone. It was pretty late at night, basically the only time either of them were 100% free, and Javier was definitely reaching his exhaust limit.

“Ay Maria you need to calm down. You have the pronunciation, the understanding, you just need vocabulary and grammar.” He grumbled, sticking his knife into the table, probably out of frustration. “Do you want to learn or not?” He scoffed.

“Of course I want to learn…” Maria sighed, head still on the table. She’d never admit it, but Javier not taking her best seriously kind of hurt. She didn’t have to though, since she could be read like a book.

“Maria, I didn’t- I mean, let’s just start from the top.” Javier stumbled over his words trying to remedy the situation.

“You’re fine Javi, I’m just being childish. We should end it here anyways, Charles is teaching me how to track tomorrow morning.” Maria chuckled, half for being a child, half for disbelief that she’s actually going to spend that much time with Charles tomorrow. Javier gave out a melodramatic huff. Maria, head still on the table, turned to see Javier with brows furrowed looking directly at her. Unable to help herself, she asked “What?”

“Going hunting with the competition huh. Truly unfair.”

“Doesn’t really feel like you’ve been competing.” Maria laughed. This made Javier drag his chair from one side of the table, dropping it heavily right next to her before sitting down. He leaned his head down so that his face and Maria’s were only inches apart.

“I’ve been a gentleman, but if you’re into a rougher means of courtship I’ll definitely switch it up.” He whispered, a smile worming onto his face.

Maria was thoroughly unimpressed. She had to admit though, moonlight did wonders for his look. If she didn’t know him any better, she’d close the space between them, lips crashing under the stars. But she knew Javier, knew his habits and well, Maria don’t trust like that. She smiled, and patted his shoulders. “Keep trying Javi, keep trying.”

“Ay chica you’re killing me…” He pouted, or at least it sounded like he pouted. He sunk his head before Maria could see his expression, and then after a moment, lifted it back up and leaned back into his seat adjusting his hair.

“Hey Javi.”

“Yeah?”

“ _I think you pretty_ ” Maria smirked, fully well knowing her Spanish was broken but still pretty damn good.

Javier leaned back in his seat looking up at the sky and groaned. “You’re really trying to kill me aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you spot the trolls the movie™️ and eric andre references you get a gold star. 
> 
> mama mia here we go again


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to make a website in less than 24 hours and this chapter is a product of of badly I don't want to fucking do it. If you think I edited this at all you have too much faith in your fellow man.

She stumbled out of her tent hurriedly, still slipping on her shoes. Maria wasn’t good for arriving anywhere on time, and Charles was no exception. It was still dark out, with the quietness of the camp absolutely oppressive. She was lucky that through sheer willpower and fear of embarrassment that she woke up on time; usually Ms. Grimshaw kicks her awake if Sadie can’t get to her first. It’s not like if Sadie gets to her first it’s any better though; she’s still haunted by the time Sadie ripped the blankets off and started hollering. A bone shaking chill ran through Maria. It was always colder in the mornings, probably why she didn’t try to bother with them.

“H-hey boy, good morning Branch.” Maria whispered to her horse between clattering teeth. They were on uneasy terms still, but for the most part he seemed to put up with her shit. She knew she wasn’t the best, but she figured a relationship would take time, just like with everything else. He didn’t lean into her touches when she brushed and stroked him, but it’s not like he ran away either. Progress.

“Buenos Dias, Maria.” Javier greeted weakly, walking out of the woods. Maria’s head spun around and she immediately puffed up in anger.

“What are you doing up?! I thought you had the night shift tomorrow night!” Maria hissed, trying to keep her voice down. Javier slumped over to her and stretched with a loud yawn.

“I lied.”

“Javier! We should have rescheduled last night’s lesson then!” Maria pouted. She felt bad for the poor guy. He sacrificed sleep to teach her grammar. Javier didn’t seem too bothered, if anything, he was soaking up the attention.

“Ah, so you do care about me...” He trailed off with a lazy smile and crossed his arms. Maria didn’t give him a chance to even think about finishing his sentence.

“Of course I do! Next time just… just cancel, and get some rest okay?” Maria sighed, hand on his arm with eyes full of guilt.

“Ay don’t look at me like that, it breaks my heart,” Javier mumbled, shaking Maria off him and turning back to the tents. “I’m going to sleep now, so don’t worry about it okay?” He said just above a whisper as he walked away, not looking back. Maria just stood arms crossed and let out a heavy sigh. What was that all about? It wasn’t like him to push her away.

She didn’t have time to think about it though, it was almost day break and Branch wasn’t packed and saddled up yet. Putting Javier to the back of her mind she hurriedly grabbed and loaded all of her essentials. It wasn’t long before Charles rode up next to Maria on Taima, and Maria started to start throwing shit together in a rush.

“You don’t have to rush, we have time.” Charles tried to calm her down, already picking up on her poorly hidden panic. She ignored whatever he said, finishing slapping everything closed and hopped onto Branch’s back with only a few hiccups.

“Lead the way, teacher.” She huffed, arm extending to the woods in a ‘after you’ gesture. She may have been a little out of breath but mostly, it was nerves. It didn’t help that this man was nearly impossible to read. He just nodded with a strange look on his face and trotted ahead. She looked up at the sky, now turning hues of pinks and yellows and prayed for strength. What the fuck was that look supposed to mean?

\---

They had been riding for at least an hour side by side and not a word was said. This was fine for the most part. At first Maria went through waves of panicked thoughts debating whether she should say something, ask something, or literally do anything. At this point though, she settled into a comfortable silence with the man. He seemed comfortable with it as well, staring ahead with a serene look on his face, occasionally looking at her to make sure she was still following. Initially every time they made eye contact she’d smile or try appear open for conversation, but she gave up on that strain.

They made eye contact again, Maria looking him in the eye until he turned away. She made a mental note on the imaginary staring contest she devised that they were now at a tie. She’s gotten bolder, and promises to herself that she won’t lose the next match.

“Maria.” Charles says suddenly, nearly giving Maria a heart attack.

“Yeah?” She responded.

“Why do you want to learn how to track?” He asked pointedly. They made eye contact again this time. Maria breaks away first and curses under her breath. Charles just raises an eyebrow and now Maria has to explain herself.

“We’ve been riding for a while, so I made a game where whoever breaks eye contact first loses. We were tied for a while, until now.” She sighed, looking ahead not bothering to look at him despite feeling his eyes on her. “And, I want to track because I want to help out like Sadie. I don’t think I can stand still doing what the other women do, and hunting is no good if you can track the animal.” Then came the inevitable pause, just the two of them sitting on her words.

“That’s a funny game. Didn’t know I was playing.” Charles replied, but with a clear smile on his face. Maria’s heart filled to the rim and she gave a small smile back.

“Slow down here.” Charles said, Taima slowing to a stop, Maria and Branch following close behind. They both hop off their horses, Charles waving Maria over to a puddle of mud he was kneeling over. “We’ll make a tracker of you yet, Maria. Now look at the shapes here…”

\---

“Wow, I really tracked this guy down huh?” Maria said with wonder as she hoisted the deer onto her horse as best as she could. Charles leaned against a tree and hummed in affirmation. Once the deer was all strapped up she turned around and walked towards Charles. “Hey, thanks, really. This was a lot of fun and now I can look Dutch in the eye again.” She beamed.

“Dutch?” Charles asked, and Maria huffed and sat on the ground across from him. Charles, taking a hint, sat down as well, eager to listen.

“So, when I first came a few months back… Sadie said I was built for men’s work like her, and honestly, I preferred it, but I don’t think I was as adept as Dutch liked. Ms. Grimshaw was certainly bitter she didn’t get another pair of hands. But I’m a sharp shooter! Better than Sadie even! I just… didn’t get a handle on the rest. I’m pretty sure Dutch was waiting for me to fail and hand me off to Grimshaw like an animal.” Maria sighed, face in hand idly picking at the grass. “You really saved me big time Charles.” Maria smiled, looking up at him with adoration. He was kind and patient with all her mistakes and blunders, she couldn’t ask for a better teacher. Charles froze, coughed, then looked away and nodded, hand over mouth. Maria suddenly self-conscious of what she said tried to backtrack and change the tone. “It’s not a big deal or anything…”

“No it’s fine, it’s just me…” Charles mumbled, seeming to backtrack himself. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking around for something, then looking at Maria. Maria in the direct line of vision just stared doe-eyed back, not sure what to make of Charles being this expressive.

“You win, Maria.” He said, turning to the side looking at the ground again.

“What?”

“Come on, let’s head back before it gets too dark” He said as he got up, walking past Maria putting his hand on her shoulder for only an instant before mounting Taima. Maria got up in a hurry, not being the kind to like being left behind, hoping onto Branch.

“So you give up the staring contest just like that? That’s what you meant by me winning right?” Maria asked following Charles close behind.

Charles just nodded, and Maria took that as a sign it was going to be a quiet ride back.

\---

“Not bad Ms. Castillo. Finally starting to pay your dues.” Pearson teased. “I’m assuming you’re going to skin this for me too, right?”

Maria, ready and willing to fuck up the deer opened her palms, “Give me the knife Pearson.” He raised a brow and fished it out, handing her the gut drenched blade.

“Mr. Pearson, you’re really going to stand there and watch Ms. Catillo ruin food?” Arthur shouted from across the way.

“She said she could do it Mr. Morgan? Who am I to stop her?” Pearson was truly being a dick in this moment, and Maria was in the mood to skin him instead of the deer.

Arthur threw his hands up in the air and walked over to Maria. “I’m gonna show you how to do this so Pearson doesn’t make a fool out of you ya’ hear?” Arthur said softly patting Maria on the back. Half of her was absolutely in bliss because she was saved, while another half of her raged because did no one take her seriously? Obviously not.

Arthur helped lift the body, haphazardly telling Maria how close to cut and where. It was simple enough, she’s skinned rabbits before, but having an extra pair of hands helped immensely.

“So, gonna tell me how that trip with Charles went?” Arthur asked, kneeling over, watching her cuts.

“Is that why you helped me out?” Maria replied monotone, focusing on the skinning, and generally upset at the situation she’s in.

“Nah, I just hate to see ya struggle. You’re a hot mess sometimes Maria.”

“You’re really making me like you less Arthur.”

“Sorry, just horsing around. But really, he talks about you sometimes.”

“Does he?” Maria stopped everything and looked up to Arthur for any answer only to see a shit eating grin.

“You’re not very good at hiding that you’re sweet for him.” He chuckled.

“Shut up Arthur. It’s not nice to tease about that.” Maria huffed, focusing on the skinning again.

“He won’t tell me anything, quiet guy, but you definitely got him nervous. After today, anyone who mentions your name gets him squirrely, in his Charles sorta way at least. I’m not sure if he likes ya’ or not, but he sure ain’t used to no cute things like you going after him.” Arthur said, now focusing on her skinning as well. Maria looked up at him in shock and Arthur just pointed to the deer as if to say ‘don’t focus on me focus on the deer’, causing Maria to roll her eyes.

“Why are you telling me this?” Maria sighed, finishing the last cut and rolling up the hide.

“Got a bet with Hosea.”

“You’re making my life more difficult Arthur.” Maria groaned.

“Life’s already difficult, I’m just making it more interesting.” Arthur grinned devilishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret naming the horse after the Justin Timberlake's Trollsona but I can't go back and name it Naruto now can I.
> 
> also I love shitty tropes and the world's gonna have to deal with that too I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled that entire website out of my ass and got a good critique so here's a longer than usual chapter.

Maria woke up to Tilly poking her head into her tent, whispering frantically about how Ms. Grimshaw wasn’t having it today. Maria nodded and groggily thanked Tilly for the heads up. The two weren’t particularly close but they had a habit of giving each other tips on gang member’s attitudes, especially Grimshaw’s.

“You better hurry Maria, she really woke up with a stick up her ass today…” Tilly whispered, head leaving the tent to give a quick look around and reemerging only to give a desperate look. Maria frantically got dressed and stumbled out of the tent with her, only for Ms. Grimshaw to be right in front of her.

“See you decided to join us today Ms. Castillo.” Grimshaw sneered, eyeing her up and down, then walking past her to yell something to Karen.

“You saved me yet again Tilly.” Maria exhaled in relief. Tilly gave a small smile and waved it off.

“Ah it’s nothing. You saved me last week when she started barking at every mistake. Really saved me the hardship there.” The two girls laughed at the memory of the older woman reaming poor Molly for forgetting her left and right under pressure.

“Hey Tilly, have you heard much of Sadie? She hasn’t been around for the few days, I’m getting really worried.”

“Huh, I thought you would know since ya’ll as thick as thieves. I’d ask Hosea maybe? He’s got a handle on the ins and outs mostly.” Tilly shrugged. A pang of worry settled into Maria’s gut. Last she spoke to Sadie was before her ride with Charles. It’s been nearly a week since then.

“Girls!” Ms. Grimshaw yelled from across the way causing both of them to flinch.

“You should get going, thanks Tilly!” Maria said before the two quickly dispersed.

Maria searched for Hosea, assuming he’d be around in the mornings like the rest of the lot, though it seemed more like a mission.

“What’re ya looking for Ms. Castillo?” Dutch called from his tent. Maria froze and cursed under her breath. She hated talking to Dutch. She owes him a lot, and yeah, in a fight she’d do some pretty risky things to keep his ass safe. She just really hates talking to him.

Maria swung around walking casually to Dutch putting a pretty face on. “I’m just looking for Hosea sir, figure he’d know where Sadie went. She hasn’t been back to the camp for nearly a week.” Maria explained. Dutch eyed her up and down, and Maria clenched her teeth waiting for the expected response.

“Don’t you worry about that, I’ll get that sorted out for you.” Dutch soothed, but it was anything less than soothing. He always ‘sorted’ things out, but Maria never had the authority to help sort it. She understood, she was new blood, but the way he talked down to her rubbed her the wrong way.

“I understand sir but-“

“Arthur!” Dutch yelled, Arthur poking his head from behind his horse, nodding then walking over. “Arthur, my boy, Maria’s wondering where Sadie’s gone. Can you go out there and find out her where abouts? Settle this poor girl’s nerves?” Dutch said with smile patting Arthur’s back. Arthur looked down to see Maria seething with rage.

“Ah, I don’t know about that Dutch…”

“Nonsense, go get Charles. I’m sure Pearson’s been aching for you to bring some fresh meat, Maria.” Dutch nodded and pointed towards the portly man across the way. Maria wouldn’t dare tell Dutch off, he meant well, but god she was pissed.

“Thank you, Sir, I’ll get right on it.” Maria sighed, sulking over to her horse.

Just as she was ready to hop on then ride off, she felt a hand on her shoulder and snapped “What?!” Unfortunately, it was poor Javier caught in the fire, and he took a few steps back with both hands raised.

“Ay, sorry chica…” He apologized. Maria immediately deflated and felt awful for blowing up on Javier of all people.

“No, no, no, I’m so sorry Javier I’m just having a rough time. I didn’t mean to snap.” Maria said, hands grabbing Javier’s arm in an attempt to bring him back closer to her. “What’s up?”

Javier, putting his hand on his shoulder again whipped out two fishing poles. “Nothing like fishing and handsome company to brighten the day?” his smile simply beamed and his voice was drenched with enthusiasm. Not only could Maria never say no to such a sweet request, but she couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day even if she tried.

“Fishing and handsome company? An offer I can’t refuse.”

\---

The entire ride there, Javier raved about this fishing spot. Maria had to admit, it was definitely scenic. The man has always had a thing for fishing. The calm, the conversation, everything about it suited him, and Maria was definitely getting into it too. They had already set up and were at least a few casts in. Javier, a genius in Maria’s eyes, already caught some healthy-looking fish. Maria hadn’t had a single bite, but listening to Javier talk about fishing was enough to keep her happy.

“Maria, have you been using the bait I gave you?” Javier asked, leaning over to see her line.

“Yup. It’s probably just not my lucky day.” Maria shrugged, not bothered by the circumstance. Javier looked at her for a moment, eyes tracing her up and down, then nodded, looking back out onto the water.

“What was that?” Maria questioned.

“I like looking at pretty things, that’s all.” Javier said nonchalantly with a smirk, casting out his line again. Maria felt her cheeks grow hot, and honestly, she should be used to this kind of banter by now. “So, what got you upset today?” Javier asked, changing the topic.

“Sadie’s been missing for a while. I’m getting worried.” Maria said solemnly, concern dripping in each word.

“I saw you talking to Dutch, he’ll take care of it cariño.” Javier soothed, hand tentatively placed on her back giving it a soft rub.

“Dutch talks down to me and I hate it.” Maria deadpanned. Javier raised an eyebrow.

“Well he hasn’t got a reason to talk up to you either” Javier shrugged.

“Still shouldn’t treat me like a child. I’m just about the sharpest shooter in the camp and nobody believes me.” Maria huffed. Javier hummed in response, letting her know he was listening, but clearly not having much to say. There was a long pause, until Javier spoke up.

“I’d rather you not do this, but I don’t want anyone else but me having your back on a job.” Javier sighed, fingers tapping nervously on the pole.

“A job?” Maria asked curiously.

“There’s a house, holing in a couple of outlaws. Apparently, they’ve been stashing a lot of cash there.” Javier said, turning to give Maria a serious look. She could feel his caution. This would be her first job, and she can’t imagine how much it kills him to put her in risk. Despite this, she can’t imagine how she’d last long doing what she’s doing now without taking these kinds of risks.

“I’m in.” Maria nodded, meeting his gaze with the same intensity. Javier gave a bitter sweet smile, his hand cupping her face, positioning himself right next to her.

“You better be safe. If something happened to you…I just can’t allow it.” Javier leaned in close, gently kissing the top of Maria’s head. Maria was in absolute shock, hands still on the fishing pole and eyes wide open. Javier’s done some flirty things before, but never something so intimate and honest. She knew he could feel her heart racing, and worst of all she could feel his kick as well. Her guts were turning, her mind going blank, and her face heating up,

“Oye, Maria.” Javier leaned back looking down at her expression and smiling.

“Yeah?” Maria replied dumbstruck.

“Your line?” Javier pointed towards her fishing pole.

She snapped out of the daze, and frantically began reeling in the catch stammering, “A-ah! I think it’s gonna be a big one!”

\---

Maria strutted into camp with a legendary fish on her hands, slamming it down onto Pearson’s table as if it was her massive dick. “Will this do Mr. Pearson?” Maria leaned onto the table with a smug look.

“You did not catch this Ms. Castillo.” Pearson crossed his arms, looking at the thing in shock.

“Ah but she did Pearson, reeled the beast in herself.” Javier chimed in, standing behind Maria, his hand resting dangerously on the small of her back. Maria looked towards his hand and then back at him, and Javier just shrugged, keeping his hand still. Maria rolled her eyes. They both knew that Javier was pressing some boundaries but Maria would be lying if she said she didn’t like the attention. She subtly leaned into his touch and winked at Pearson, leaving the man to scoff and take the damn fish for what it was: Maria’s catch.

“Getting a little handsy, Javi.” Maria teased as they walked away from the table. His arm swung around her neck and draped over her shoulders.

“Only because you like it.” Javier cooed with a warm smile. Maria could tell he was soaking this moment up, and honestly, she was too. There was something nice about being held onto, but she was still conflicted if she wanted Javier to be the one holding onto her. She still liked Charles after all, her feelings were pretty solid in that regard. She’d be lying though if she said Javier wasn’t winning her over. Her head was becoming dizzy with thoughts as they walked through the camp until Javier stopped and gestured toward the tree line.

Maria looked up to see Arthur yelling at Sadie, Charles riding closely behind the two of them.

“This god damn woman was running the country side killing damn O’Driscols.” Arthur complained, dismounting, wiping the sweat off his brow. “She’s stepping on a damn hornets nest.”

“I’m doing ya’ll a favor killing those monsters. I didn’t ask for ya’ll to help me I was doing fine on my own.” Sadie snapped back, hitting shoulders with Arthur as she walked past him. Arthur puffed up only to deflate when Charles gave his back a solid pat.

“Sadie…Sadie!!” Maria, without hesitation, pushed Javier aside and ran across to hug Sadie.

“Oh! Maria!” Sadie stumbled back a little from the force of her hug, but reciprocated the moment the momentum passed.

“You couldn’t have told me what you were doing? I was worried sick!” Maria scolded, leaning out of the hug to look her in the eye.

“I’m sorry Maria it was personal-“

“Yeah, it is personal. You should tell me this shit. I don’t care if it’s against the rules, you trust me, don’t you?” Maria pleaded, Sadie breaking under her gaze.

“Yeah… yeah I’m sorry Maria.” Maria just held her close again, burying her face in her chest.

“Yeah, you should be. We’re not done talking about this.” Maria mumbled, Sadie wrapping her in her arms, head resting on her shoulder, and nodding. They held each other for a moment until Dutch walked up to them, arms crossed, waiting for Sadie to explain herself.

Maria gripped Sadie’s arm and tried to explain Dutch away. “She was just-“

“I understand your inclination to defend Ms. Adler, Ms. Castillo, but I need to speak with Sadie one on one about her actions.” Dutch commanded. Maria gripped Sadie’s arm tighter, glaring at Dutch, about to say something else till Sadie gently pried herself from Maria’s grip. She gave Maria a wink and a smile, then followed Dutch back to his tent.

Maria felt the rage rising to her throat, and to stop herself from doing something she’d regret, she stomped off back to Branch getting ready to ride out. Javier quickly walked over, then began to jog as Maria’s hands gripped the reins, ready to bolt.

“Oye Maria, let’s talk about this, calm down chica-“

“Do not tell me to calm down Javier.” Maria said tonelessly, her rage being refined into a dark silence. Javier took a few steps back, not knowing how to assess the situation, or even how to reply when Maria’s eyes were that vicious. He threw his hands up into the air, cursing in Spanish under his breath, frustrated.

She turned away, not saying another word, and galloped out of camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone in the comments said they were team charles and wished that javier got thrown in jail so this one goes out to you bro

Everything was quiet in the woods, and as night fell, it became deafening. In all honesty, after what happened today she needed that. She stared into her makeshift campfire trying to collect her thoughts. She figured at some point she’d need to ride back to camp, but the thought of having to deal with the shit she left there pained her.

It really wasn’t that big of a deal… maybe.

As usual, she found herself doubting her cause of rage, Javier’s pained face being reason number one this time. After he’d been so kind to her today she, once again, snapped at him. Maria groaned, realizing it was becoming a habit. She had to go back eventually to say sorry to him, that’s for sure. She also needed to see Sadie; had to hear everything that happened while she was gone, hear how she was holding up, hold her hand through it all. She missed Sadie.

Hearing a twig snap in the underbrush, Maria immediately stood tall, gun pointed in the distance. The sounds kept getting closer, forcing her to call out “Who’s there? I’ll shoot!”

“It’s me.”

It was Charles.

He weaved out of the tree’s with Taima behind him.

“What are you doing out here?” Maria huffed, putting her gun away and plopping back down onto the ground in from of the fire. She didn’t even bother to look at Charles, figuring she’d see an expression she wouldn’t be too fond of.

“I could ask the same of you.” He said with a sigh. She could hear him taking cautious steps toward her then sitting next to her, shoulders touching. Maria figured it was his way of trying to console her, maybe pity. Probably pity. Always pity.

Maria continued to stare into the fire, thankful for the man’s warmth but not willing to offer him anything in return. She rested her head on her knees, arms cradling herself, and welcomed the silence. It’s what she came out to the woods for in the first place.

Charles shuffled anxiously, which was unusual for the man, seeing he usually welcomed dead air by default. He then gave a low sigh, putting his head in his hand and said “Let’s talk about it.”

“Talk about what.” Maria grumbled.

“Why you’re out here staring at a fire by yourself.” Charles replied, his tone gentle and careful. He certainly wasn’t trying to force anything out of Maria but she could tell this was the only way he could fathom coaxing it out.

Maria sighed with a small smile. He was trying to be helpful, asking to talk rather than just yelling at her to go back to camp. If anything, the whole gesture was sweet, despite the reality that Arthur or Dutch probably sent him to look for her.

“Sadie just left without saying anything, saying anything to me especially. It really fucking hurt me.” Maria started, curling up tighter on herself, and then in an instant, blew up, “I hate how Dutch talks down to me. When I mentioned Sadie was missing he just told me he’d take care of it, as if I wasn’t capable of going on a ride with you guys to find her, as if I clearly didn’t care immensely about her well-being. I should have just ridden out on my own but I listened like a good girl. What a fucking mistake. I especially hate how he talked down to Sadie. That woman always has her reasons… and when I see someone talk down to her like that, knowing what she’s gone through, it gets on my fucking nerves!” Maria practically shouted, her voice on a rising crescendo as each point stated revived the anger she buried. Charles just nodded beside her, listening to every word with patience and understanding.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and looked to her right, to see Charles just staring into the fire. He had a look of deep contemplation, eyes searching for an answer, without her even knowing what the question was. She couldn’t explain why she felt bad, probably the feeling of perhaps wasting his time? Maria wasn’t going to say sorry for her thoughts, but she did feel a guilt in dumping them on Charles of all people. He was a mountain of a man but there was such sincerity in his small acts of kindness, of even silently listening to her complain. It took her all her strength to bite her tongue, stop herself from backtracking, keeping her doubts at bay.

She wouldn’t forgive herself if she dismissed something like this to Charles.

So they sat in silence, listening to the fire crackle. Maria leaned on him only slightly, trying to soak up any warmth he had to spare. Charles still looked into the flame, mind pacing.

“I protected my Father’s farm you know. All by myself mostly.” Maria whispered.

“Yeah?” Charles replied.

“Yeah. He was cursed with 3 daughters, but we were strong. We killed any man that stepped onto our land. We were stronger than any son my mother could have borne.” Maria gave a sad laugh. She missed her family. As blessed as she was for the Van der Linde saving her life, it wasn’t like the circumstance in which they came to meet wasn’t with ill intentions. The O’Driscols just robbed her first, is sometimes what she thinks. It’s a dark thought, one she doesn’t like to ponder on. Charles wraps his warm around her shoulder and pulls her closer, Maria hesitates, then rest her head on him. She closes her eyes, her mind not even processing that this is Charles showing her physical affection.

“You’ll… everything… it’s going to be okay.” Charles stumbled, clearly not knowing what terms of comfort to use in the situation. Maria gave a short hum and nodded, looking up to see eyes firmly planted on her, ever searching for something.

“I never know what you’re thinking, you know that right?” she said matter of factly, turning the face the fire again. Being looked at like an oddity wasn’t in her best interest.

“I can’t quite get a read on you either, Maria.” He sighed, squeezing his grip on her, fingers running slow circles on her skin.

And that’s when Maria remembered her situation.

She froze in his grasp, which caused Charles to stop, and tense up as well. She had the terrible luck at looking up at him at the same time he looked down on her. The air felt thick, too heavy to breathe as her heart raced a mile a minute. How could she not realize the man she’s been pining for is holding her in his arms, fucking consoling her? Charles didn’t look too placid either. Desperately trying to read her, his eyes darted back and forth, mouth slightly agape, as if on the verge of saying something. After a painful moment of stillness, almost in a rush, he leans in, face nearly inches from Maria’s, then pauses.

He turns away at the last moment.

Maria, still frozen, just stares at him as he gets up, coughing, as if that’ll change what just happened.

“W-we should head back to camp.” His voice was higher pitched; he was trying to gain some composure.

“Charles.” Maria blurted out, still in shock sitting on the ground, trying to determine what just happened. The man turned around instantly, not a single word escaping him, eagerly waiting for her response.

“I like you.” Maria declared earnestly.

Charles visibly deflated, relaxing. His brows knitted together with a kind smile on his face.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you lots for the support glad you like my writing guys, mwah <3
> 
> also shout out to my roommates who read this shit every time I post it even though they have no idea what the fuck red dead is, the real mvps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soRRy it's been a while fellow cowboyz. Here's another treat i tried to make it longer.

Things weren’t the same when they returned to camp that night. The ride, though not long, was consumed by a deep silence that was like ice. There was discomfort, passing glances, yet no intention of talking. Maria regretted telling Charles one moment, praised herself for getting it out of her system another. She left camp on bad terms and now she’s returning to camp in worse.

Over all, she felt pretty fucked.

She hopped off her horse, tying him up, looking around. It was late, so mostly everyone was asleep. That alleviated some pressure at the very least. No disapproving Dutch or a disappointed Arthur and Hosea. Looking over the Charles, Maria said a pained goodnight but with one look into the camp he walked away without a word, and pretty hurriedly too. Confused, she looked around until she locked eyes with him. It was worse than any uncomfortable Dutch confrontation – it was Javier 

He was sitting by the campfire, eyes boring into her, putting his guitar to the side. She didn’t need a hint to know that it was an invitation, if anything, a _demand_ for her to go and explain herself to him.

“Hey… Javier…” Maria trailed off as she approached. He didn’t say a word, just looking up at her expectantly, eyes breaking only to dart between her and the seat. Maria winced, knowing there was no good way out of this one and slumped down onto the ground next to him. Staring into the fire she waited for a yell, any sort of scolding, but was met with a violent silence. Javier took a deep breath, and Maria braced herself.

“You missed our Spanish lesson today.” He sighed. And suddenly it all dissipated. All the uneasiness in the air slipped away as he relaxed, leaning back and looking up at the sky, a sad expression on his face. Maria, overwhelmed with guilt, felt her eyes water as her stomach sank.

“I’m sorry Javier, I shouldn’t have -”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have.” Javier said pointedly, eyes now fixed on the fire. Maria nodded in affirmation with a soft ‘mhm’, the tears now falling softy as she did her best to wipe them away before they hit the ground.

“Ay Chica don’t cry, I hate seeing you cry…” Javier’s voice croaked, leaning over to cradle her face, wiping them away with calloused thumbs. Maria just kept looking down, ashamed to look up at whatever sad face he was making. She was crying in front of the man who she continually snaps at, yet he is the one who is offering her this kindness when she’s apologizing. Maria cupped her hands over his, grabbing them gently and then pulling them down between them 

“I’m sorry I keep yelling at you, and snapping, and generally just being inconsiderate Javier. I- I’ll make it up to you okay? I just…” Maria lost her words when Javier pulled his hands away from her, turned away, and began to tense uncomfortably. His head tilted, words flying behind his eyes, mouth opening then closing, trying to choose the appropriate phrasing and then curling into an ironic smile, shaking his head.

“I’m getting really tired Maria. You should go to bed.” Javier almost laughed, avoiding all eye contact.

“Javi-”

“I said go to bed Maria.” Javier’s tone turned into something dark, his arms shaking, fingers twitching. Maria wasn’t a fool, and could see that pressing further would not have a happy ending. She silently got up and walked to her tent.

\--

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Dutch’s voice boomed. Maria was getting her scheduled scold outside Dutch’s tent. “We have given you so much and this is how you act? You should know by now how things are run around here, we saved your life! I had to send out Charles to find you.”

“You didn’t have to send anyone to find me…” Maria sighed under her breath. After her moment with Javier last night she couldn’t get any sleep and thus, her impulse control was at an all-time low.

“Excuse me? You snobby brat… tell that to Javier who nearly begged me to send someone to find you, only to be having a tantrum in the woods?” Dutch barked, his eyes flaring then turning dark. Maria visibly winced at the mention of Javier, looking down in deep shame. Driving the nail deeper, he firmly placed a hand on Maria’s shoulder, leaning really close to her ear, and whispered “If you don’t do your part around here girl and act like a member of this gang, so help me god you do _not_ want to know what will happen to you.” Punctuated with a painful squeeze, he released Maria and turned around.

Maria held her head high but her body couldn’t stop from trembling at such a core threat. It’s easy to forget you ride with outlaws, but remembering is hard.

“Well? Are you just going to stand there? Get back to work!” Dutch bellowed and Maria all but ran, stumbling on her way to mounting her horse.

“Dutch, I think you may have been a little harsh” Hosea called from a nearby table, setting his paper down only to see Dutch glare at Maria riding into the woods.

“And I think you’re growing soft Hosea.” Dutch barked before stomping away.

\--

It’s been at least a week, and nobody has said much about the incident to Maria’s face at the very least. She can hear whispers, and passing glances. Her crime wasn’t so much being a brat as it was being a brat to Dutch, and she understood the cost of being childish. Carrying a doe on her back across camp she could hear Javier in her periphery and picked up a step. She wouldn’t say she was avoiding Javier, more that she was terrified after that night they spoke. She saw something behind those shaky arms, restless fingers, and darting eyes; and it was angry. That same look wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, and Maria felt like a sore sight anyways. Who’d want to see a woman covered in blood and dirt hauling a deer carcass across camp? She dropped the body on Pearson’s table.

“You’re becoming my favorite person this week Ms. Castillo.” There was an edge behind Pearson’s smile and chipper tone. The same one he’s been giving her all week every time she dropped a kill at his table. Maria ignored the statement, only offering a string of rabbits and pelts, leaving Pearson to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

“I’m getting the hang of tracking.” Maria deadpanned, hand in the air, a dead rabbit hanging between them. Pearson shrugged and took the rabbit from her hands, not questioning a good thing and giving a short “Thanks.”

Walking away, Maria decided she had to clean her clothes and take an afternoon bath. Dried blood was starting to cake on her shoulder and she grimaced at the thought of sleeping with it.

“Maria?” It was Sadie, concerned, probably just heading back from town. Maria turned around a gave a weak wave. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t exhausted, and no matter how much she loved being around Sadie, she couldn’t put a happy face. “Where are you going?”

“River. Bath.” Maria shrugged.

“God, I hope so.” Sadie laughed, taking an eyeful of Maria drenched in guts and blood. Her laugh was contagious, and Maria couldn’t help but smile at the sight of herself either. “I’ll go with you, not feeling my cleanest either.” Sadie invites herself and Maria isn’t mad about the proposition.

\--

They’re sitting in a shady bed by the river with enough foliage to hide them from any stray passersby. Maria’s head rolls back as Sadie rubs deep circles into her shoulder, going on about how her day in the town and how they robbed, pillaged, whatever they did. Maria wasn’t listening very hard, focusing on the painful pleasure of a knot in her shoulder dissipating.

“God, right there Sadie.” Maria moaned, leaning into the pressure. Sadie hums, gives one last good roll with her thumb and then pats her back.

“Better?” Sadie teases, hands gently resting on Maria’s shoulder’s, then leaning forward, chest pressing up against Maria’s back.

“You’re a master at your craft” Maria laughs, leaning into an impromptu nude hug. Maria has been touch starved the past week, and hugs from Sadie have always been welcomed.

“Have you spoken to either of them?” Sadie asked, head resting on Maria’s shoulder. Maria knew she was talking about Charles and Javier. Between her newfound fear of Javier and Charles all together avoiding Maria, she felt like she burned at least two bridges. They’ve been talking about it the past week, Sadie always encouraging some sort of talk, but Maria has been feeling too low to even confront either of them. It’d be like kicking a dead horse, and she’s the kicker and the horse.

“I’m a coward.” Maria hummed with a smile, and Sadie pushed her away with a scoff, water splashing.

“It’s been a week, get it together.” Sadie pouted.

“I’ll… talk to one of them, today.” Maria said with shaky confidence.

“Probably Javier,” Sadie suggested, “that man went crazy when you left camp.”

“I went crazy when you left camp.” Maria said. There was a hint of anger, a call to when Sadie left without saying anything for days.

Sadie nodded, taking the blow like a good sport. “Talk to Charles then.”

“Yeah, he’s not as scary… Also, I can’t think of what I did wrong with that one. With Javier it’s so obvious, but with Charles, it’s like walking in blind.” Maria mused.

“Trust me, you confuse him just as much. I don’t see how though.” Sadie shrugged Maria shrugged, lying down in the water and looking up at Sadie. “You know, if anything happens, I have your back, no matter what, right?” Sadie said out of the blue.

Maria’s heart felt full, looking up at such a strong woman willing to do that for her. She was surely self-deprecating more than usual, but at times like that such earnest statements go a long way. She raised her arm, pinky extended.

“We’ll be together forever, thick and thin yeah?” Maria laughed. Sadie gave a devilish smile, and interlocked their pinkies with force, causing water to splash in Maria’s face. “Hey!” Maria sputtered out between laughs and coughs.

“I think a promise like that deserves a little bit of umf don’t you think?” Sadie teased.

\--

“Charles!” Maria was lucky to catch him on the outskirts of camp as she was coming back after her bath with Sadie. Sadie gave Maria a knowing nod before trotting ahead into camp. Maria returned it with a warm smile. Thank god for Sadie. “Do you have a minute?” Maria piped up.

Charles nodded and shrugged. He was leaning against a tree carving into some wood. Dismounting and leading her horse over, Maria inspected, getting a feel for his attitude. Charles was definitely trying to keep his distance, focusing on his knife more than her approach.

“Are you mad at me? Is it because of what I said?” Maria went straight to the point, and this definitely threw Charles for a loop. Carving gave him a good cover but his uncomfortable shift and pained sigh definitely gave away the stakes. Maybe Maria was getting better at this.

“No. I couldn’t be mad at you for that.” Charles sighed, aiming a sympathetic smile at her then stiffly resuming the aimless carve.

“Well then what is it, because I remember you nearly kissing me that night.” Maria accused. She hated her quick temper, but this vagueness was killing her.

Charles titled his neck, almost daring himself to say something, until he broke the hesitation and began to confess. “It’s Javier.”

“Excuse me?” Maria took a few steps forward, in disbelief of what she just heard.

“It’s fairly obvious you’re his, Maria, I didn’t want to start bad blood.” Charles looked to the side, this clearly was holding a heavy weight on him.

“I’m not his! Excuse me?” Maria began to raise her voice, a rage breaking her out of her lethargic week. “Who told you that?!”

“Maria, the way he looks at you.” Charles sighed, hands gesturing towards the direction of camp, as if it was plain as day.

“The way I look at you! You idiot!” Maria shouted. Something inside her snapped, and between her shit week, the lack of sleep, and this newly discovered drama, she once again found herself in a position in which consequence was for tomorrow and action was for today.

Maria nearly stomped forward until she was standing squarely in front of the taller man. She grabbed him by his arms, giving them a gentle squeeze before giving him a bold stare.

“Do you want me Charles?” Maria’s stare was heated, and Charles couldn’t help but melt.

“Of course.” Charles sighed. That’s all Maria needed.

Grabbing his face, she crashed her lips against his, pushing him against the tree. Charles’ knees buckled beneath him and the two slid down to the ground together, Maria sitting on his lap. Charles was clearly taken aback, but it only took a moment before he reciprocated and fell into the motions. And yet, another before he was gently pushing her away.

“Maria are you sure about this?” Charles wore a face of absolute concern. Maria was tired of hesitation, especially over a man that she didn’t even belong to.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time Charles.” Maria confessed, her thumb running over Charles’ bottom lip “Do you not want this?” hands retracted, timidly now resting on his chest, unsure of what will happen next. Charles was taking his sweet time too, trying to read Maria yet again, confused and intrigued.

“I don’t get you.” Charles said squarely. Maria was ready to take that for as a no until a warm hand pressed at the small of her back, drawing her closer. Her breath hitched when she felt his erection beneath her, instinctively grinding down, looking to rise some sort of reaction. Charles gave a low moan, head leaning forward drawing kisses on her collar bone in response. “You’re just so unpredictable.” Charles sighed, trying to stop himself from rocking up into Maria fully clothed like a teenager.

“I don’t see how though.” Maria said with a wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet nobody saw this coming hUH
> 
> Also i promIse smut next chapter just gotta... write it
> 
> and uh happy holidayz guys !


End file.
